


Ryokuryuu Past

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Death in Childbirth, Loss, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: It was the law of Ryokuryuu Village and Ayumi hated it, she wanted to raise her son Jae-ha for herself. This is the tale of what happened the day Ryokuryuu Jae-ha was born





	1. Jae-ha Ryokuryuu's Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Past for @akatsuki-no-yona-angst-week This is for my AU series about Jae-ha’s parents the day Jae-ha was born
> 
> Get your tissue boxes ready!

“**Don’t take him! He’s my son!**” Ayumi sobbed her baby boy was being taken by the elder. “Please just let me take care of my boy, I know it’s tradition of the village but I’m his mother!” she struggled as several men held her back.  
  
“Ayumi love, stop!” her husband, Jubei wrapped his arms around her torso. “You can’t help Jae-ha now… You know the law. He was born that monster so the village must lock him away with Garou to keep them out of the public eye.”  
  
“But he’s our son! Not some monster!” Ayumi cried out, struggling to reach for the Baby Ryokuryuu as he cried, almost as if calling for his mother.  
  
“Jubei restrain your wife or she will have to be taken care of.” The elder growled as he turned towards Garou. “As for you….” His eyes narrowed as the Green Dragon was beaten down for having escaped just a few hours before, they were puzzled why he came back. “Lock him away, both of them. Make sure he can’t escape this time.” He handed off the baby to one of the men and they dragged Garou’s bloodied body to the house that would be their prison. “The secret of the Ryokuryuu’s power must be hidden to protect the village. At all costs we must hide the shame of the curse on this village.”  
  
Jubei bit his lip as he kept an iron grip on his wife. “…. Forget about him, dearest. That is not our son, he’s the new Ryokuryuu. He’ll die when the next one is born anyway and we’ll never seen him again. Forget about that monster-“ he was slapped in the face as his wife broke free, looking at him horrified.  
  
“That child is my son!” Ayumi cried. “The legends say the dragons served King Hiryuu so long ago, there’s no reason why any Ryokuryuu is treated this way!” she tried to rush for the hut her son was being held, but was easily stopped and knocked out.  
  
Jubei sighed as he took his wife back to their home, the days continued on as Ayumi cried and cried over their child. He continued to try and get her to forget about the baby but even he knew that was a lie, he merely said it so the elder didn’t order her executed… When he was a young boy, he witnessed Garou’s mother executed because she refused to let go of her child. He knew though his wife wasn’t going to let this go, especially since she got caught the very next day trying to sneak in and get her child, she got shot in the arm with an arrow due to that.  
  
“What am I going to do Raiden?” Jubei sighed, shaking his head as he spoke about it with his friend. “Ayumi is going to get herself killed, all because of this wretched curse on this village. Why did my son have to be born with that blasted dragon’s blood? I’m not even related to the current Ryokuryuu!”  
  
“I’m afraid no one has the answer to that.” The jet-black haired man sighed and shook his head as he responded. “Even when they shoot one out of the sky shortly later a new one is born.”  
  
“… I can’t watch her destroy herself like this, Raiden.” Jubei said with a dark look.  
  
“_Jubei_?” Raiden blinked, worried what he meant by that.  
  
“Just…. Look after her for me, if something happens….” Jubei said, before going back to his house to tend to his injured wife, leaving his friend questioning what he meant by that.  
  
That night Jubei broke into Garou’s hut, frowning when he saw the teenager chained to the wall, a punishment for him escaping. But his target was his sleeping son, who was wrapping up in a blanket on the floor. Sneaking out, he sighed with relief no one saw him yet. His plan was to get his son as far away from the village as possible then come back for his wife, maybe they could start a new life somewhere else. He did have a few friends in the Wind Tribe after all… But his plans shattered an in instant, as while he made a run for the trees he was suddenly shot in the back by two arrows, making him collapse to the ground cradling Jae-ha who started crying from the abrupt landing.  
  
“…. I warned you Jubei, I had hoped you had more sense than your wife…” the elder growled as he approached. “You should know what the punishment is for trying to help a Ryokuryuu escape.”  
  
“…. He’s not the Ryokuryuu…. He’s my son.” Jubei breathed, struggling to get up before he was shot with an arrow through his neck. _“…. Ayumi…. Jae-ha…. I’m sor-“_ the last thing he heard was his crying son before everything went dark.  
  
“…. Tell his wife he left the village in the middle of the night, perhaps thinking he abandoned her because of the curse will make her see reason.” The elder growled to the five men around him. “… And no one is to ever speak to anyone of this day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that know my AU series, Hak is Jae-ha's half brother so Raiden is Hak's father, who marries Ayumi a few years later after comforting her when she was told that her husband left her because she is cursed


	2. Hak's Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the past of the Ryokuryuu Village, the day Son Hak was born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to continue this but I just had to XD It's been nagging at me to write what happened when Hak was born and how he ended up with Mundok so here it is!

Ayumi whimpered at the sight before her. Her seven-year-old child was asleep on the cold stone floor, chained to the wall and bruises covered his face, obviously having gotten another beating from Garou. She bent down, caressing the child’s head as she cried every time she saw him in this condition. She left him a blanket and some food like how she often snuck in the middle of the night every few months she could pick the lock on the door to come in and see him… She sighed again, rubbing her pregnant stomach.  
  
“I wish I could tell you how much I love you Jae-ha… But they never let me see you.” Ayumi sobbed. “If only I could stop your suffering. I won’t be able to see you for a while because your little brother or sister will need me… But one day I wish you’ll be free of this. I won’t give up on you like Jubei did…” She swore she saw the young boy’s eyes open hazily to see her, her blue eyes meeting his amethyst for just a moment before the angry adult Ryokuryuu yanked her away.  
  
“Stupid god damn woman how many times do I have to tell you to get the hell out of here!” Garou smacked her as he dragged her out of the hut. “Forget that blasted brat already and beat it!” he tossed the gingered haired woman into the mud.  
  
Ayumi sighed as she lay there until she felt warm arms lifting her up, she looked up to see it was her husband. “_Raiden_?”  
  
“… I really wish you wouldn’t have snuck out like that Ayumi, at least let me help you when you do this.” Raiden sighed, taking her back to their place. “… I understand you want to see your son but you could get hurt really bad if Garou were to…”  
  
Ayumi shook her head. “This isn’t your burden to bear. Jubei may have given up on our son but I won’t… Besides with our child coming I know I won’t be able to do this much more, just that Jae-ha nearly got away last time so I thought as one last time I could help him…”  
  
Raiden blinked_. “What did you-“ _he then gasped when he heard a horn that the villagers used when Jae-ha had escaped again. “… You picked the lock on his chains again didn’t you?”  
  
“… He deserves to be free, and away from his village.” Ayumi sobbed, looking into the sky and catching a glimpse of her child running for his life. “As much as I wish he could meet his sibling we both know that will never happen. At least if I know he’s away from here that would be something… Actually Garou has lasted longer than any other Green Dragon in a long time…” she frowned.  
  
“Yeah, honestly I thought he’d be gone by now as most Ryokuryuu only like 4 years at most after the new one is born.” Raiden twisted his mouth. “I had hoped once he’d be gone it would be easier to get Jae-ha out of there, as otherwise he can track the boy down easily. Not that I want to wish the death of another just… After seeing how he treats that child I wish I could beat the living hell out of him for doing that to a child.”  
  
“_Don’t._” Ayumi grabbed his arm. “He nearly took your head off that time you tried to stop him from hitting Jae-ha the last time he dragged my child back here. You can’t fight that dragon leg.”  
  
“Ayumi that child is as much my son as he is Jubei’s. I still find it hard to believe he gave up on you both but when he disappeared that night…” Raiden bit his lip, still remembering the day Jae-ha was born and the last conversation he had with his childhood friend. “Ever since you two asked me to be the godfather of your child before Jae-ha was born I wanted to protect him, I don’t care he’s the Ryokuryuu. He’s still part of our family. No child deserves to go through that.”  
  
Ayumi smiled at that, but then suddenly her hands went to her stomach and she whaled in pain. “R-Raiden! I-I think the baby is coming!” she gasped, panic in her eyes as she was feeling the ripping pain inside her.  
  
_“Oh no….”_ Raiden growled, worried Garou smacking her around helped trigger her labor but he couldn’t focus on that now, instead he needed to get her to a healer.   
  
It was hard to find a healer during Ayumi’s pregnancy let alone anyone to agree to be a midwife for her. Most people treated Ayumi like dirt for giving birth to the Ryokuryuu and the rumor was spread that her husband left her because of what their child was. But luckily Raiden was able to get one healer to agree to help when Ayumi would go into childbirth. Raiden stayed by his wife’s side as after several long hours through the whole night as dawn broke. The cries of their black-haired newborn came, the healer cleaned the child off and handed him to Raiden who helped Ayumi hold him.   
  
“It’s a boy Ayumi, another beautiful son.” Raiden smiled, seeing Ayumi’s bright blue eyes on the boy. But he panicked when he saw Ayumi only smile weakly at her newborn and panting heavily. “Ayumi? Are you alright?”  
  
_“Raiden… Please… Protect our son…._ If you ever see Jae-ha please tell him I love….” Ayumi’s words fell silent as her head slumped to the side, Raiden caught their child before she dropped him.  
  
The healer quickly checked over Ayumi and frowned, shaking her head. “…. I’m sorry Raiden, she’s gone. She bled out terribly during the birth, there was little we could do. I barely was able to get your son out of her before he suffocated.”  
  
_“Ayumi… No…”_ Raiden sobbed, holding their newborn tight as he slumped back into a chair. He then heard screaming outside that he walked out for some air as he saw Garou had just returned with Jae-ha, tossing the child back into his hut as the villagers just watched. Raiden looked to his crying son and frowned. “… One day your brother will be free, I won’t let Ayumi’s dying wish go in vain…. Once that bastard dies Jae-ha can get as far away from here as possible and I don’t care if I have to die doing it I’ll get him out of here.”  
  
That’s when the elder approached Raiden, a scowl on his face. “I hear Ayumi tried to help Jae-ha escape again, Raiden. Where is your wife?”  
  
“…. She’s gone, elder.” Raiden just returned the glare at him. “She didn’t survive the birth of our child. So she won’t be causing you trouble anymore.”  
  
The elder looked over his shoulder seeing the healer speak with the undertaker, but nodded. “… Then there’s only one loose end. _Drown that child_.” He declared.  
  
“**_WHAT?!_**” Raiden shouted, clutching his newborn against his chest. “This is my son! How are you-“  
  
“That child came from the same womb as the Ryokuryuu, he carries the cursed blood in him possibly.” The elder reasoned. “We have been trying for years to rid that cursed blood in our village so that we stop having these Ryokuryuus born. They are nothing but a burden to the village. People that seek the power of the dragons have killed and tortured our people and it needs to end. That child is cursed don’t you see? Don’t make me force my hand, Raiden.” As he spoke, several of the guards of the village gates surrounded Raiden, their spears pointed at him.  
  
Raiden bit his lip at that, he knew the elder wasn’t going to listen to reason. But how was he going to save his child? This was all he had left of Ayumi, and was their precious son they had together. “… At least let me give him a proper send off at the lake just outside the village.” He attempted to reason, if only he could find a way to get his son out of here…  
  
_“… Go with him.”_ The elder said to one of the guards. “Make sure he rids us of this cursed child.”  
  
Raiden tensed as the one guard followed him to the lake, sighing as he looked at his crying son in his arms. _“Ayumi…. What can I do? I can’t lose our son too…” _he muttered.  
  
“Hurry up and get rid of the brat.” The guard said, holding his spear tight. “Or else the elder will have us both killed.”  
  
Raiden was about to retort as he kissed his son’s forehead, deciding fighting this guard was his only chance. If he died trying at least he attempted to get away, but where would he go? Obviously the elder would send scouts out to find him, much what he suspected happened to Jubei. He often believed Jubei went to get help and that was the real reason he left the village, but the elder had him hunted down… At least that’s what he had hoped his lifelong friend did, as he just couldn’t believe Jubei really walked away from his wife and son….  
  
But Raiden was snapped back to reality when the guard was suddenly knocked out from behind, an elderly man with an injured eye had saw them and approached quietly. Son Mundok had just been on his way back to his tribe after a visit to Hiryuu Castle, as fate were to have it.  
  
“Are you alright?” the Wind Tribe General asked, looking at Raiden and his crying child. “The nerve of some bandits, attacking a man with his son. Was he trying to rob you?”  
  
Raiden was completely dumbfounded by his luck that a passerby just happened to see them. _“… Thank you.”_ He leaned his head forward into the man’s shoulder, as everything happened so fast he had to piece together what to do, and this was his chance. “But that wasn’t a bandit. He was from my village trying to make me drown my child.”  
  
“Who would do such a thing?!” Mundok growled.  
  
“It’s complicated. His mother died giving birth to him this morning so he’s considered cursed.” Raiden pulled back, frowning as he held his son. “… I never even got the chance to name him…. Sir… Please.” He held out the child. “Take him. If I don’t return to the village they’ll hunt me down thinking I didn’t do the deed. He needs to live, I’m begging you.”  
  
Mundok looked at Raiden like he was crazy. “Why don’t you just come with me? Surely this village must be terrible to have this kind of law… Look, I’m with the Wind Tribe I can protect him there, I could protect both of you.”  
  
Raiden bit his lip, as much as he believed this man… He couldn’t leave Jae-ha in that village. He owed it to Ayumi to try and free her son… _Their son_. “I have one more son in the village, I need to free him too. He’s a prisoner. But they might kill me as I try to get him out. That’s why I’m begging you to help me save one child. Don’t ever let him know where he came from as I’d never want this village to find him, they’ll kill him immediately.”  
  
“A child is a prisoner?!” Mundok looked even more angry now. “Where is this village? I’ll go there myself and-“  
  
Raiden grabbed his shoulder. “No please! Just please take my son and get him as far away from here as possible. Please before they send more guards to check on me.” He frowned and kissed his baby’s forehead. “Please let him live.”  
  
Mundok frowned, but nodded. He couldn’t stand the thought of letting this baby die because of some bastard’s superstitions. “… Alright. Are you sure you don’t want to name him before…? I mean he kind of has eyes of a hawk.” He chuckled, looking at the newborn.  
  
“I’ll let you decide that, please find him a good home just as long as he’s safe.” Raiden smiled, going to pick up the guard and drag him back to the village. “… If I ever free my other son, I’ll come see you in the Wind Tribe sir. Thank you….” It then dawned on him where this passerby said he was from. “… You wouldn’t by chance know Jubei, would you?”  
  
Mundok blinked. “_Jubei_? He was a friend of my son Sor-on, why? This is the village he came from?”  
  
“_He_… Was my friend. Just he disappeared seven years ago, I just had wondered if you had heard from him.” Raiden brought up, removing the blanket he had wrapped around the baby.  
  
Mundok shook his head. “Sadly no.” he frowned at that. He was going to ask more details when he heard people coming from the village.  
  
“Go now!” Raiden hissed, tossing the blanket into the river to make it look like he did the deed. “**_Please_**!”  
  
Mundok nodded, covering the child in his robes as he immediately got onto his horse to leave… Though he couldn’t help but look back. “Don’t worry, I’ll raise this boy as if he were my own grandson… I wonder if Sor-on would like to take him in…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the fanbook Mundok's son Sor-on died in the Xing war 17 years pior the manga so Hak was a year old, so it actually works that Mundok had his son adopt Hak and that's why he's grandpa, this will also be further explored in When a Dragon is Born, when it's revealed Hak is Jae-ha's half brother


	3. They Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha has nightmares about his village and his wife needs to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” can this be with jaeha about his village? 
> 
> Sure thing anon! I totally see Jae-ha is haunted by nightmares of his village

It was dark, cold. Like most nights in the Ryokuryuu Village. There was a riot outside and the sounds of drunks as one threw a half drunken bottle through the window of Garou’s hut, shattering the glass that fell to the cold stone floor. “**_Just die and rid us of this curse you monsters!_**”

10 year old Jae-ha winced at the shards of glass that hit his dragon leg, one getting caught in the scales he had to yank out, crimson blood spilling onto the floor as he had to rip at his pant leg to tie the cloth around it to stop the bleeding. He was so preoccupied with that he didn’t notice the former Ryokuryuu come over and grab the boy’s head, beating it against the wall.

“You hear that brat? They’re talking about you.” Garou hissed.

“… I’m pretty sure the one that’s three feet into the grave is you and they’re telling you that you’re past your expiration date.” Jae-ha spat back at him, shaking as he knew the former Ryokuryuu was drunk as he could smell the alcohol off his breath. That usually meant Jae-ha was going to get a beating no matter what he said, so it gave him some satisfaction spitting venom back at him.

That was a mistake though, as Garou kicked him in the stomach with his dragon leg, then again in the head as the boy lay limp on the floor hoping that was enough. “Little brat. The only reason I don’t beat that head of yours in is because another one would take your place shortly after, not like it would stop you sucking the life out of me.” He grabbed the half empty bottle off the floor that was cracked, drinking the liquid before it escaped the holes in the bottle. “You’re young, you can go without a meal or two and they were short of rations today so.” He boasted, having already eaten Jae-ha’s share of the meal which he often did especially when he was in a bad mood.

Jae-ha crawled into a ball, trying to hid the tears that glistened in his eyes. He hated this hellhole so much, clutching to the strange dirty cloak that had appeared one night but gave him a bit of warmth on cold days like this. He so wanted this hell to end, clinging to the hope that one day Garou would finally die and couldn’t chase after him when he’d break his chains, but he often worried if that day would ever come or if Garou would finally just hit him the wrong way one day and kill him? The pain in his head throbbing as he looked at the glass shard in his hand, then at the part of his exposed wrist from the chains around his arms… Seeing a possible way out and an impulse that was just too strong, he went for it but then he heard a voice calling for him from the darkness.

* * *

** _“Ha…. Jae-ha….?”_ **

Her voice and warm hand on his cheek brought him out of the dream as he sucked in a breath, feeling like the wind just got punched out of him. Jae-ha’s eyes searched the darkness of the tent as they tried to focus, sweat dripping down his forehead from the terror of reliving his past. His eyes glanced at his wrist, being held in the hands of his gorgeous redheaded wife, the scarred tissue reminding him that night was one of many he tried to end his suffering, that had he succeeded he never would have met…

The crying of their merely weeks old baby girl was heard as Yona left him for a moment to grab Lina, cooing and trying to get her to settle down. “It’s ok Lina, daddy just had a bad dream he didn’t mean to wake you.” She then settled next to her husband and frowned. “Are you ok Jae-ha? You were screaming and…”

It took far too long for Jae-ha to find his voice as he merely hugged his wife and child first, thankful to have them in his life as he shut his eyes to hide the tears creeping up. _“… I’m fine_…. It was…. Just a dream, Yona dear.”

Yona pulled back, caressing his cheek. “Hey, calm down… They can’t hurt you anymore.” She whispered, looking into his eyes. “And they can’t hurt Lina either, I won’t let them get either of you. **Ever**.”

Jae-ha smiled at that, kissing her with all his love as he couldn’t hold back anymore, the tears flowing down his cheeks thankful to have his loving family at his side. “I know… They’ll never get my precious treasure and she’ll never know of that awful village. With luck when she has her children she’ll pass on the dragon’s blood and I’ll be the last one to ever have gone through that, breaking that damn curse. I wouldn’t wish that one anyone Yona dear.” He hugged her tightly, then reached one hand to play with his daughter’s dragon leg as she squealed and grabbed his finger.

Yona smiled at that, stroking his cheek. “Talk to me. It’s alright husband things like that don’t go away easily. You never liked to talk about your village and I understand why…” she shivered, their encounter with the Ryokuryuu Village recently still fresh in her mind. “But keeping it in isn’t good for you, let me help you.”

“You already are my dear.” Jae-ha hummed, nuzzling his face into her hair to hide his tears. “It’s alright, it just happens once in a while. It’s not something I like to dwell on, I can’t change what happened and I’m just grateful I have my two precious girls in my life now.”

Yona sighed, knowing her husband was stubborn about talking over his trauma, she brushed her fingers over the scars on his wrist that he hid very well from the others but she was able to catch sight of since he was comfortable enough around his wife to let her see that and his dragon leg, but only her as when he bathed with the others he was always quick to hide either. She brought his hand to his lips where she kissed his wrist, looking into his eyes full of love. “Partners in life remember? Let me help you for a change.”

“Well I’d take you up on that love but Val said to give you six weeks to recover from having little Lina…” Jae-ha purred, trying to change the subject of course.

“Not **_THAT!_**” Yona smacked his chest for that joke, blushing bright red. “Gah must you always be a pervert?!”

“You married me love, you should know this by now.” Jae-ha snickered, tickling her sides to make her laugh.

“Jae-ha!” Yona squirmed, trying hard to hold onto Lina as he tickled her, the baby giggling at their parents acting so silly.

Jae-ha took the chance to catch his wife’s lips in a deep kiss, though it was desperate and as if he needed that reminder of her love and strength to get a hold of himself. His hands were slightly trembling from the dream as he took their child and held her in his arms. Parting lips with Yona, he turned to their daughter and rocked her gently. “My little treasure, nobody is ever going to harm you or take you away from us. You’re going to be the most happy and beautiful Ryokuryuu there ever was.” He kissed the top of the babe’s head, who squealed at the attention from her father.

Yona smiled sadly at that, knowing how Jae-ha spoke of never meeting his parents and how he was taken away from them. And recently meeting Raiden, Hak’s father from the village they found out what happened to Jae-ha’s parents and how badly they truly did want him, even though Garou told him his whole life they abandoned him… She knew that news had to be heartbreaking to find out and of course he just put on a brave face and not admit how much that bothered him… Especially when Raiden told Yona what happened to Jubei, Jae-ha’s father and Ayumi, Jae-ha and Hak’s mother. She already knew what it was like growing up without her mother around most of her life but at least she had loving parents, it made her heart ache knowing her husband never had that but at least he could give that to their daughter, as he was a natural with her. There was a strange sense of dejavu Yona had with seeing Jae-ha and their daughter, and Zeno often joked they looked just like Hiryuu’s wife Jin-ae and their son Yak-shi.

Yona shifted and caressed his face, kissing his cheek as she smiled at him. “Between us and her protective uncles she’ll be safe no matter what husband… I promise.” She nuzzled her head against his shoulder as she tickled their baby a bit with one hand.

“Of course.” Jae-ha smiled, kissing her hair as he spared one arm to hug her close. “You’re both the most precious things in my life and I’ll do anything to hold you both dear. The princess of my heart and my precious little treasure. I love you both.” He kissed the top of Lina’s head and went back to kissing his wife, thankful the nightmares of his past were behind him and he could forge new, happy memories with his family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a future chapter of When a Dragon is Born Jae-ha and the group run into the village thus where this would take place after, just I need to get around to writing it XD


End file.
